


The One Left  Behind

by StellaRasu



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaRasu/pseuds/StellaRasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Lelouch is dead. Suzaku is Zero.<br/>Could Suzaku get over his sins? What about his feelings of love towards his long dead friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Left  Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is set after the end of R2 so it contains spoilers watch out!  
> Well after Lelouch's death, Suzaku is often found talking to himself about things. This is kinda Suzaku's internal monologue with little interaction with the outside world. Cause yes he is still depressed.  
> If you have a weak heart don't break it reading this like I did....  
> uum. I just felt like writing this so I did. This is an oneshots.

I love Lelouch. I always did.

When I learnt he killed Euphy I was angry. Furious. Honestly I wanted to kill him.

When I captured him though, I wasn't sure if I wanted to kill him or not.

That was why I brought him over to the Emperor. I let fate decide, I guess.

He was let to live. I felt a bit sad but probably a bit happy too.

Lelouch lived, I met him again.

Having to pretend to be friends again was hard though.

Our fights continued. He was still wearing his mask of Zero...

After we learnt the truth about the emperor and Lelouch's mother's plan in the world of C. we decided to team up.

Back then he told me of Zero Requeim. No details. Nothing.

I became his knight. The knight of Zero. And he became the 99th emperor of Britannia. 

Later came to be called the demon emperor... 

That was after Zero Requeim though. 

I killed him. I, Kururugi Suzaku, killed him. With these stained hands of mine. Not for revenge but for a brighter tomorrow. 

Under the mask of Zero. 

Kururugi Suzaku is dead. He died a little before his emperor. 

I am no one other than Zero. The miracle man of rebellion. 

We did it Lelouch. We brought peace to this world. 

Everyone are happy. 

Sometimes though I think, why couldn't we two be amongst that everyone too? 

Of course you would answer like that, right? 

"The happiness of two people doesn't value the happiness of millions...."

That kind of answer. I am telling it over and over to myself again and again after your death. 

My mind doesn't seem to want to register it though... 

I can't even thank you. Because your sins are too big. If I thank you or anything for this new world you created that will really break me up, heh? 

But even so Lelouch... Let me say this..... 

Congrats. You did it. You did. We did it! Our plan. Our tomorrow it's here! 

So why..... why..... why do I just want to go back to the past.... 

Suzaku's tears started flowing down his face. Screaming Lelouch Lelouch.... Like chanting a spell. 

"Zero? The celebration is starting! You are the main hero in this so you shouldn't be late!"

Karen's voice was heard from the halls. 

Suzaku put his mask back on in a hurry. Both to hide his identity and to hide his tears. 

"I will be right there Karen."

He stood up and walked out of the room making his way to the hall. 

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

"Thank you!!!"

"Zero-sama!!!"

Voices of cheers were heard. 

It's the tenth year of the After Zero Requiem calendar. 

Today symbolises the tenth year after the death of the demon emperor. 

Zero was the hero of the night. 10 peaceful years passed. 

Thanks to him. All the thanks were going to him. 

He couldn't take this much longer. 

The party was over. He retreated to his room. 

"Lelouch.... nobody is gonna recognise what you did. Unlike me. Even though it's not my name they are chanting they are still adressing me. I am getting all the thanks you should have gotten. That's why, please allow me. This will be the first and the last thanks you will recieve after your death so let it be by me..."

He took a picture of him and Lelouch out of his pocket and stared at it. Tears started flowing down his eyes again.

"I love you.... I always did and will always do....."

"...thank you for everything..."

The end~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the drama!


End file.
